Itex's Little Surprise
by marvlix
Summary: Max finds out that she and her flock aren't all that original. In fact, they were copied. The School wanted to get ahead, so they took the quick way out. Now Itex's surprise is set free, and Max and her flock find out just how unoriginal they are.
1. Chapter 1

-1Itex's Little Surprise

Summary: Max gets a nasty wakeup call. Her and her Flock were no the original mutants. In fact what she finds out ends up contradicting everything she's ever known. Now she has two choices: try and save the world on her own or trust and get the help that she needs from Itex's little surprise.

Disclaimer: I only do this once so pay attention. I do not own the following characters, Max, Fang, Iggy, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy and any other characters and or plots that are involved in the Maximum Ride series. I do, however own these characters: Jean, Jason, Jess, Cassidy, Evangeline, Sophie, Bobby and any other character/plot that is not associated with the Maximum Ride Series. Oh and there's one last thing that I don't own. I don't own any of the comic book characters or references that will appear in this story. If I've forgotten it I'll post it in a different disclaimer. Hey my disclaimer is longer than my first paragraph. Isn't that something.

Chapter 1: Max has Nothing on Me

Max has nothing on me. I really don't mean to sound conceited or anything, but she really doesn't. Her life is cake, compared to mine. I just wish I'll get the chance to show her. I doubt I will, but hey everybody needs a dream.

Where are my manners? My name is Jean, well that's my best name. I'm also called Redwings or Phoenix. And just incase you were wondering, my namesake actually is that fictional comic book character who has a tendency for dieing. Great isn't it?

Who am I'm a Human-Avian Hybrid. No, I'm not created by that blasted School that you know

so much about. I am however hear because of them. Itex thought they could do it better. Guess what? They did. Now they do it more perfectly seamless. We're pretty much damn near perfect.

Itex found out what the school was doing, surprise surprise. Anyway, they wanted to be the first with a perfect hybrid. Itex wasn't. Fortunately they had the sense not to rush the process. They took it slow. Now me and my family look so damn close to human sometimes. I mean you can't feel our wings or anything. When we hide them, they're gone.

My family consists of six. There's me, the ring leader if you will. The Max. Though I really hate to compare myself to her. We're two totally different people running from the same past to the same future.

Jason, he's the oldest, by four weeks. He's really tall six two maybe three. His hair is brown and he has blue eyes that seem cold to the rest of the world, but I know them to be warm every once in a blue moon. He's a Avian Hybrid as well. We're not sure what he was crossed with. I'm pretty sure that it was a falcon. Hawk? Raven? He's our Fang if you will, only quieter, stronger, moodier, angrier. His little extra something, lightning. It's so cool. He can keep me entertained for hours. Sad isn't it. If you ask me however, he likes it more than he lets on. Don't tell him I said that.

Jess is seven weeks younger than I am. He's taller than me as well. Oh how I remember the days when I was the tallest. Didn't last very long. He has blonde hair, and brown eyes. Basically it looks like if a little kid colored him in with a brown crayon. He's kind of skinny if you ask me, well skinny compared to Jason anyway. He has a extra little quirk as well, ice. It's so cool. He entertains us all so much. It comes in handy too when you go up against Itex's erasers. So many poor creatures have become icicles without any warning.

We need to figure out a way out of here. I know the flock is in somewhere Florida. Tomorrow is Sophie's birthday. Poor sweet Sophie. She's only going to be five years old. Don't worry she's not as nearly as freaky as Angel. Her beautiful copper wings match her wavy hair. She's got the most innocent eyes you've ever seen. They'd melt the entire Antarctic if she were to go there. I really want to get here out of here. For all of us. Mostly for Sophie. She gets so wound up. Her super speed makes it hard for her to sit still. If she doesn't get to run, she can get just a wincey bit destructive.

Sara stays with Sophie whenever I can't. Sara is an amazing girl. She's really pretty too. She has bright blue eyes and black hair that frames her face. She'll be a heart breaker if she isn't all ready. Memo to self: Get Sara a stick to beat the boys with. Well if they can get past the silver wings and the ability to minor morphing, then I guess they won't need to be beaten… much.

So I guess that brings us to Bobby. Bobby's nine years old. He's a tough little nine year old let me tell you. He has an unhealthy obsession with everything and anything that explodes and cars. Lots and lots of cars. I'd rather fly personally, but hey I was born on the wind. He's a human tracking machine with tan wings.

Oh, you want to learn a little more about me? Well I'm tall about five nine or so. My hair is long and dark almost black but it still looks brown with dark red streaks through out. And in case you missed it before, I have red wings. My namesake is interesting. It's a comic book character. They named me Phoenix originally. Shortened it to Nixie. I really don't prefer either of the names. It's like a code name. I really do like Nixie. It's different. Jason's the one who really named now that I think about. On that rare occasion that we're allowed to watch tv, I got to see the old animated series. Don't you know that it was right smack in the middle of the Phoenix Force. He said that her real name is Jean. They called her Phoenix as well, the evil ones. He told me Jean suited me. I agreed. I've been known as Jean with the flock ever since.

Another reason I was named Phoenix, my abilities. I'm telepathic and telekinetic. I'm gonna tell you strait up though, I have no control of most of my psychic abilities. Telekinesis I pretty much have a handle on. The telepathy is another story. Right now, it's an on off switch.

Jason gives me sign. Time to move. We gather everyone up. We hear an explosion. The smoke comes and goes. We see Itex members all over the floor. Erasers, the imperfect kind and the other Max, yeah I know the difference. Telepathic remember? Lookie there, a hole in the wall. Time to track them.

Author's Note: I hope that no one finds this story incredibly clichéd. If you do tell me. If a lot of people are telling me that then I will stop the story and try and come up with something else. The Fax part of the story will become more apparent in the next few chapters. Don't worry there will not be any long standing cannon/oc pairings. I'm not one for them. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2: Just Another One of Life's Little Surprises

To all the reviewers, which right now is a total of one if that.

I have never been more tired in my life. I can't tell when's the last time I slept. Stupid Jeb. I could kill him. Stuck in a stupid isolation tank! What a joke.

"Go to sleep," Fang tells me. I laugh at him.

"After what happened the last time? What are you crazy?" I yell at him. I didn't mean to yell, but for all I know I could be running on three hours sleep for the past three days. I'm irritable enough as it is when I do get some sleep.

"I'll make sure you're ok," he says. I want to believe him. Really I do. I so do, but I can't.

"I just can't."

"Please?"

"Did you just say 'please'?"

"Yes." What could it hurt? I don't feel like moving though. Something is nudging me to just rest my head on his shoulder and go to sleep. I'm too tired to fight it or figure out what it is. Before I know it, I'm asleep on Fang's shoulder.

Sleep did not last long. I heard flapping near by. I knew that the flock would be sleeping for at least a couple of hours. My body tenses under Fang's…arm? Reminder: Remember to think about that later.

"Everyone up!" I yell. They're already up.

"More flying Erasers," Gazzy says.

"No the flapping is way to fluid to be Erasers," Iggy says. That's right the blind guy was telling us how the things were flying.

"They're way to big to be birds," Nudge said. "What if they're a new batch of Erasers that can actually fly. What if they found a way to actually blend three species? What if…?"

"Hush Nudge," I tell her. "They're not Erasers."

"How do you know?"

"Even from a distance some of them look way to small to be Erasers," Fang answered her. I knew there was a reason that he was around.

"What do we do?" Angel asked me.

"We do what we always do fly." They were there before we even got the chance. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was us.

I think Fang became a little bit out of character, but that happens sometimes. I've got so much inspiration for this story that I have up to chapter ten already done. I don't want to update it all at once just incase I do get the dreaded writers block. That way my "fans" don't suffer. Sadly I will have to take some stories, don't worry none are max ride, down. I don't have the inspiration, nor will I think that I ever will have the inspiration to finish them.

I'm trying to keep this as close to Max Ride's style as I can. If there's a certain pairing you would like to see more of please kindly tell me and I will do my best. Just so you know I'm a huge Fax fan and it will take a lot of persuasion to break those two up. But I welcome you to the challenge.

I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and thanks even more for reviewing. Unfortunately I'm definitely one of those people that determine their update rate on reviews. Sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

-1

We landed right in front of them. They all had their mouths wide open, even the dog. Well Iggy didn't but he was blind. I didn't expect much out of him. Sounds mean, but he doesn't know what the flock is facing.

"Who are you?" she demands of me. I look at Jason. He nods. It's time to tell them about the School's little secret.

"My name is Nixie. I'm sort of like you. Well I'm the original you in a manner of speaking.

"Another clone?" Fang whispers.

"No freaking way." Max says. She lunges at me. I raise my arm in front of me. She hits an invisible wall. Got to love telekinesis.

"Don't try that again. If you do, you won't get to know what you want. Oh and tell your boyfriend to not even think about coming after me. I won't like it. And he won't like it." I say gesturing towards Jason. Max looks at Fang.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Iggy asks.

"We're the original Flock if you will," I began. "You might want to sit down, this is going to take a while. And if you don't believe me. You can just use the computer that Nudge took from Itex." Nudge's flock looks at her. She gives them an innocent smile.

"The School's experiments didn't last more than a few years except for us," Iggy says. "How can you be the original?"

"I'll get to that. I'm going to start slow. Like I said. My name is Nixie it's short for Phoenix. I'm the second experiment made by Itex. Current is the first we were followed by Frost, Morph, Tracer, and Miley. That's what Itex named us. If you search our names on the computer you'll need to use those. We prefer to go Jean, Jason, Jess, Sara, Bobby, and Sophie if you don't mind."

"We were all merged with different birds. Some of us might even be grafted with other species," Jason says taking over for me. "We're not sure yet."

"So what kind of bird are you. You're wings are so pretty," Angel asks me.

"I don't know," I tell her.

"Tell me."

"I don't know. They never told me."

"Tell me."

"Angel I don't know."

"Stop it Angel," Max tells her. I gues the little girl didn't take to kindly to not being able to push me if you will.

"They also gave us special powers. They come in use when you go up against the Itex breed of Erasers."

"What else did Itex knock off?" Iggy mumbled. I think he meant it to be rhetorical, but we answered it anyway.

"No you're the knock off. The School found out about Itex and then they rushed to try and duplicate. First with Erasers then with you guys. Luckily for you, they did the Erasers first." I tell him.

"Why are you here?" Fang asked getting defensive.

"We're hear to make sure that the company that is really taking over the world is stopped. It's not Itex. We're supposed to go to Connecticut. There someone will "take care of us" until we figure out strategies. Do you want to come with?"

"What do you mean by take care of? Whose the Company?" Max asked. She was angry. I didn't blame her. I wouldn't trust us either.

"It's actually companies. Itex and Essex. Essex is not as noticeable because they use several logos in order to conceal themselves. The person who's going to help us is an experiment as well. She escaped from Itex almost ten years ago. She told me how to get out. Imbedded it into my mind. I know how to get there. She's not lying. She wants to help us."

"She?" Max was still so skeptical. She must have been thinking about Anne Walker.

"She's not a thirty something FBI Agent if that's what you're wondering. Her name is Cassidy Strong. She's my sister."

Ok so here's another chapter. This one's in Jean's POV incase you couldn't tell. The first one, obviously was in hers too. The second one was in Max's POV. Well looks like Angel doesn't like not being able to read someone else's mind. Something tells me that in the third book, she's going to become a lot more dangerous. It's almost like she wants to help the school. Yeah know? Well anyway. I hope you liked. I've almost finished part one of this story. I'm trying to keep it the same as other Max ride books so it will be divided into parts. Um Please review. I really do appreciate it.


	4. No Freaking Way

-1Chapter 4: No Freaking Way

Is this girl out of her mind. She comes out of freaking no where and she expects us to trust her just like that? She's absolutely freaking crazy. But she challenged us. She challenged us to use the computer that Nudge stole. I need to remind myself to tell her good job for steeling it.

"We'll think about it," I tell the girl. She nods. She understands. She has to protect her Flock as well. There something incredibly strange about her. It's probably just the fact that she has blood red wings. I'm pretty sure that's it.

"I'm Angel," my little baby says to the youngest one there. She's so innocent and caring. The little girl looks over to what's her name and she nods. Like she's giving her permission to even talk. Someone's on a power trip.

"My name is Sophie," she says to Angel. "I like your bear."

"Celeste likes you too," Angel says. "I'm six and can read minds, but I can't Jean's. Why?"

"She's good at blocking people out. It's so that she can keep herself protected so she can protect us. At least that's what Jason tells me whenever she gets quiet."

"Max wants to protect us but she can't block me out."

"Today's my birthday."

"Happy Birthday."

"My name's Nudge. You're name's Morph right or do you want to be called Evangeline . Evangeline's such a beautiful name. It's so and pretty. I always wanted to be named something incredibly beautiful like that."

"I don't like to be called Morph. I don't mind it when we're in the middle of a fight or something. That way nobody knows who Jean is reffering to. It's the only time we're allowed to call her anything other than Jean. They really did bad things to her. That's why she's the leader. She's been through a lot."

My god. Someone who can go on as long as Nudge? Wow that's freaking amazing. If we go with them then we'll get our ears talked off between the two of them. That other girl has to be thinking the same thing. Also if she thinks that I'm going to take orders from her, or let her boss my Flock around, she's got another thing coming.

"Tracer that's a cool name. I named myself Captain Terror once myself," Gazzy tells the boy whose closest to his age.

"Call me Bobby," the little boy says. Something tells me this is going to be the beginning of a very troublesome relationship. That is if we decide to join them. Right now the odds are getting greater and greater.

"What's you're little extra mutant gimic?" Iggy asks the boy that's his age. What's his name Jess? Frost? I actually do know their names I'm just trying not to get attached. Jess places a pair of ice wings in Iggy's hands. Cool. No pun intended.

I was almost about to join them. Key word there is almost. That was until I saw her talking to Fang.

AN: And here comes the jolly green jealousy monster. Yeah. I love doing this. Teen Angst is the best.


	5. So Much For My New Years Resolution

-1Chapter 5: So Much for My New Year's Resolution

My New Year's resolution was to stop acting like a jealous freak whenever Fang talked to a girl, but I don't trust this chick as far as I can throw her. So I'm making a little exception.

She smiled at him. That little tramp. What is it with Fang and red heads I ask you. She probably dies her hair. Artificial red headed skank.

"Did you all have to stay in dog crates as well?" Fang asks her in a tone that I've heard about once before in my life, compassion.

"Sometimes, if we weren't giving the results that they wanted. Most of the time we got to stay in small rooms kind of like a really cheap timeshare thing. It was great considering the two alternatives," she says her voice smooth.

"How old are you?" What's the matter Fang? Afraid she's a little to old for you?

"I'm going to be sixteen next June. Jason," she said her voice changing ever so slightly. Iggy and I were probably the only ones who caught it. Fang looked a little depressed then went back to his stonewall expression. "Will be sixteen as well four weeks before me. Jess is fourteen. Evangeline's thirteen. Bobby's ten and Sophie just turned five today. Some birthday huh?"

"You gave her freedom. That's the best gift you could have gave her." He put his hand on her shoulder. That's it!

"Actually one of you did. We escaped through the gigantic hole in the wall that the explosion created," She admitted smiling that too perfect smile of hers. Again why do I care if Fang likes someone or not. He's my brother.

_Oh Max you know it's so much more than that._

Hello stupid annoying voice inside my head. What bad news do you have this time?

_Grow up. Go with the flow. Stop fighting. You'll get what you want._

Don't you just love how cryptic it is. Really who would want a voice inside their head that isn't cryptic. Am I right?

"Jean," the other guy Jason. The really tall one, taller than Fang now that I mention it. He was cute. He's very cute. I guess I have time to judge guys on cute factor again. Maybe I should listen to my voice. If I want to like a guy, then I will. And if Fang wants the Artificial Knock Off then fine by me.

"Yeah," she says forgetting all about Fang.

"We need to talk." Is he breaking up with her. It never even crossed my mind that they could even be together. Stupid Max. Stupid stupid Max.

"Ok I'll be right there." She turns back to Fang. "Thanks Fang. You're a good listener. Max is lucky to have you around. I really hope that you'll help us." Yeah so you can have some more eye candy. She walked in a different way to Jason. Who was this girl playing? Fang? Jason? Both? If she hurts Fang, she'll be dead where she stands.

"Flock," I say in my command voice that I've had so many years to perfect. "Group meeting."

AN: this one is also in Max's POV. I forgot to mention who the POV for the first and third chapter was Jean and the rest are Max. I'll let you know when the POV changes from now on.


	6. Will You Wear An Apron

-1Chapter 6: Will You Wear An Apron

Jean's POV

"Don't get attached," Jason tells me when I get to him. What the heck was that supposed to mean? Don't get attached. Could he seriously be jealous of Fang? I'm trying to keep us out of harms way. I don't exactly have time for a boyfriend.

"I know you want to protect me, but I'm fifteen, I think I do a pretty good job. Thanks anyway," I tell him smiling. Trying to get him to loosen up. Guess what? It's not working.

"I highly doubt that Maximum wants to join us or trust us." Wow he's pointing out the obvious. That's nothing new.

"I know. That's why I'm trying to get us to all interact. I highly doubt that she won't consider what they think. I know that I listen to you guys before I make the ultimate decision. Besides, she's closest to Fang if you haven't realized. If I can get him on board then I can get her on board. So don't go all jealous on me or anything, ok?" I brush my hair off my shoulder. It is getting kind of long. But hey when you live in a lab, you don't worry about little details like getting your hair cut.

"Jean," Sophie says looking up at me with those big blue eyes. Oh man am I sucker for those. That's why I always look for Jason for back up.

"Yeah Sophie," I say picking her up and holding her at my hip. She's in between me and Jason now. He was so gentle around her. I hardly recognize Jason. There's the really kind, sweet, supportive, caring Jason that I see on the rare occasion. There's the emotionless one that he shows everyone else. Then there's the scary Jason who will tear an Eraser apart.

"We're not going back right?" she asks me.

"No. We are never ever going back." I tell her. "Once we get to Cassidy's house, we'll have a big party. I promise."

"Really?" her eyes got real big.

"Really. I bet that Jason will even make you a really big cake with pink frosting and flowers."

"Jason's going to do what?" he asks me glaring.

"I can't bake." I tell him mentally.

"You. Never. Tried." I thinks unnecessarily loud.

"I bet I suck at it."

"I'm going to do _so_ much better."

"I know you are."

"You're going to help."

"Only if you wear an apron," I told him still mentally of course.

"No."

"Please Jason," little Sophie says with big blue eyes. She knew that he was taking too long to think. Oh was he in for it now.

"I have a better idea," Jason said. What was he up to? "I bet that Cassidy already has a birthday cake made for you. If not, I bet she'll let you help her make it."

"But I want you to make it."

"Sophie I can't bake, but I'll make you something special. I promise." He offered her his pinky and the pinky promised. It was really cute actually. Oh I wish I had a camera.

"I'm hungry," Bobby says to me. Oh great just what we needed, a hungry ten year old.

"Ok," I say. He goes back to Jess. I look at Jason. "Any chance of you making that Birthday cake anytime soon?

"I love that you still have time for joking," he tells me. Sometimes I want to beat him upside his stupid empty head.

"Well you could just make it easy on yourself and give me a twenty." He pulls out money from his pocket. Where the heck did he get that from? 

"Stole it from one of their wallets," he said smirking. And this would be one of those rare occasions where I could kiss him. Key word there is could. Doesn't mean I will.

"I'll be back. You're in charge. Jess come with me. We're going to go by food," I tell him. "Jason's in charge."

Alright Everyone, you're mission, should you choose to accept it, is to go to the maximum ride official website (www(dot)maximum ride(dot)com), and click! If there site reaches 1 million clicks James Patterson will continue Maximum Ride after Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports. So what are we all going to do, not review, click. Got that? Click!


	7. Group Meetings?

Chapter 7: Group Meetings or Max Needing to Hear that She's Right? You Decide

Well yet another bombshell has been dropped onto us. The School basically copied us and now Itex is the bad guy, but they're not. Maybe it's all three companies. And what the heck is Essex exactly anyway? I mean what kind of name is that anyway? Sounds like it the name of an evil mad scientist or something.

"Maybe it _is_ the name of some weird scientist or something," Angel says. I really hate it when she reads my mind. "Sorry Max."

"Are we going to join them? I really want to join them. It would be nice to be around others like us don't you think. Evangeline's really nice. And besides I think Fang likes Jean."

"Shut. Up. Nudge," Fang said.

I tried no to look stung by her last comment about Fang. I thought that I was over him and his girl issues, but I guess that I was wrong.

"Does anyone else have a crush on the second flock before we continue?" I ask temper rising. Not unusual. "No good. Now should we or shouldn't we go through with this?"

"They seem trust worthy. I couldn't tell if they were lying or not," Iggy said. Which probably means this is all right. He can pick up the slightest bit or irregularity.

"Nudge?"

"I already told you. I want to go. I think it would be so cool if we could be around other people like us. I love you all, but I want a friend like me," she said. I don't know if I should be angry at her or not. No I can't be mad at her.

"Gazzy?" 

"I'm in." Right to the point. I liked that about him.

"Angel?"

"Celeste and me and in. Oh, and so is Total," she said all excited.

"Fang?" he nodded his head. I already knew that was coming. Guess I'm out numbered. I don't know what else I'm going to do. I can't say no sorry guys we need to save the world on our own. That would make me sound mean, but I'm also the person who made Angel leave Celeste behind.

"Max you can't tell us not to go," Angel said in the same scary way she did when she asked to be the leader. Why was she questioning me all of a sudden. Reminder: Tell Angel to get over herself and listen. Right after I tell the Artificial Red Headed Wonder to do the same thing.

"Nudge let me see the laptop that you borrowed," I tell her. Stealing is such a negative word. She handed over the laptop.

"Max?" Fang asks.

"Yeah?" I asked not looking up from the computer screen.

"Do we have any money left?"

"I don't know why?"

"Because Jean and that other guy are going to go and get food. Do we have enough?" he asks me. Good cover Fang. Just keep lying straight to my face since your getting all good at it and all.

"I don't know you'll have to check the bags," I tell him not looking up.

"Found some. I'll be back in soon," he tells me.

"Take Gazzy with you," I say.

"Why?"

"Because you'll be the third wheel. At least this way, you'll have someone to talk to and help you carry back the food that you buy." Ooh. That was a good one. Score one for Max.

"I think I'll manage. Besides I don't talk that much anyway," he tells me. Oh right that only works with Nudge. Darn it. Max:0 Fang: 1

"Ok be careful," I tell him actually looking at him.

"I always am."

And for some reason I feel like bawling. I won't though because then I see that fake knock off and all I want to do is scream.


	8. Meltdown

Chapter 8: Meltdown

So Jess and I are flying to the nearest store. Max's body guard is with us as well. Guess they need food too. I don't feel right being with Jess and Fang without Jason. If I'm being honest, then I better start now.

I've never really been away from Jason for more than a night. That one night I freaked out. I mean full blown freaked out. Maybe that's because I flipped out on some Itex people and they stuck me in an isolation tank. It was the first real time we were separated. If the only time you've been away from your life support is when you're stuck in a tank where you don't feel anything and you don't feel alive, then yes it has a very bad effect on you. So now I guess I just freak whenever I'm away from him. I'm with Jess though so I'm sure I'll be ok.

Oh look we're landing.

Happy Mart. Who names a store Happy Mart? What's so happy about it. I'm sure their employees are very aggravated Erasers or maybe they're just bored teenagers. I don't know. I really hope it's the second one.

Jess and I walk in with Fang following behind. Well at least everything is cheep here. I grabbed a little plastic basket thing. Well maybe this will last about thirty minutes.

"How much money did Jason swipe?" Jess asked me under his breath.

"About two hundred. He gave me forty, but what a guy was doing with two hundred dollars is beyond me," I tell him. "I'll tell you if I feel any Erasers." We split up. Fang seemed to be following me, but was staying quite a bit far away. What's a Swiss Roll? Looks like chocolate cake. Good enough for me. I grab a couple of boxes.

"What do you mean when you told Jess if you feel any Erasers," Fang asked me. I almost jumped.

"I can't tell you," I tell him looking at a bag of chips.

"Why not?" he persisted.

"I just can't," I tell him throwing in the bag of potato chips in the basket. I wonder what Jess is finding. It's probably good and in large quantities.

"Come on," Fang says and grabs my arm.

"Let me go," I warn him. My voice is low and painted with anger. He does nothing so I jerk my arm away from him. "I am warning you Nick, do not push me. Do not get me angry. Do not hurt me. If you do, I won't be able to prevent _you_ from getting hurt." I turn to walk away. He grabs me again. "Don't touch me!" I accidentally send out a telekinetic wave than sends him flying back and things fly off the shelves.

"What happened?" Jess asks me.

"I didn't mean to. It was an accident. I didn't mean to. He wouldn't let me go," I say panicked. Jess looks around and I huddle into a ball like position.

"Jean come on we need to leave," he whispers. "Come on while we can still get ahead." He leads me out grabbing the baskets of food. I don't know where Fang is and I don't really much care. Someone knocks over an isle. It's Fang. There are Erasers everywhere.

"Mind wipe them, Nixie," Jess tells me.

"Can't focus," I tell him. "Something's wrong. I'll hurt everyone." 

"Come on think of the flock. Think of Sophie. Think of Jason," he tells me quickly. "Come on, Nixie. Focus." So I tried. It didn't turn out the way I had hoped. I definitely hit the Erasers. I think that they now believe that they are little girls in a candy store.

Jess drags me and practically has to drag me into the air by my arm. What the hell did Fang do to me. I can't even form coherent sentences. I can barely think, focus. I can't fly I'm going to go down soon.

"Fang take these baskets," Jess yells at him giving the newly acquired food. He quickly swings me into his arms supporting my back. "Jean what's wrong." Jess is going up and down at abnormally high ranges. He can't carry me for long.

"Head…can't…focus…think…fight…Fang…Erasers," I mumble. Come on form something that makes sense. You're the leader. You're supposed to be able to handle this.

"Can you carry her?" Fang asked Jess.

"She doesn't weigh as much as she looks. I highly doubt that she ways anything over ninety five pounds."

"Still a lot for a small kid."

"Look they're back!" Sophie yells. I look to the sky. There's only two of them.

"One's missing," Max yells. "Where's Fang."

"He's there," I tell her looking in the sky. There's no mistaking the dark wings that are similar to mine. I can tell that the grey one's are Jess's which leaves one option, Jean.

"Jason where's Jean," Sophie asks me with those innocent eyes. I don't want to be the one to tell her bad news.

Please, God, don't let me have to tell her bad news.


	9. Don't Die On Me

Chapter 9: Don't Die On Me

Jason's POV

"Jess what happened to her?" I ask him. He's carrying Jean in his arms. I should have been there. I shouldn't have let her go alone.

"I don't know. We were at the store and then I heard a crash and I found her freaking out. Fang said or did something to her and she used her telekinesis, involuntary most likely. Erasers were running the store." 

"What kind," I interrupted him.

"School I think. I didn't have much time to take a good look at them. I think this is all my fault. I ended up forcing her to mind wipe them so they can't find us," he tells me. I take Jean from him.

"Evangeline take Jess's sweat shirt and make it into a pillow and put it on the slanted rock over there." What do you know I'm a regular old Jean. I gently lay her down. I take her pulse. Steady, not as fast as it should be. Doesn't have a fever.

"Come on girl," I whisper. "Wake up, please."

"You should take her to a hospital," the idiot Fang tells me.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" I yell at him. "If it weren't for you then she wouldn't have had one of those stupid attacks! Do you take no for an answer you idiot or does Max tell you yes so much that you can't handle the word no."

"Hey if you've got a problem with me then tell me straight to my face," Max yells at me.

"This is not helping Jean," Evangeline yelled. I don't think I have ever heard this girl yell. I've heard her talk for five minutes straight, but I have never heard her yell. "Max don't yell at Jason. Instead you keep Fang away from Jason. Fang don't you dare go near Jean. Jason you go to Jean." I'm not arguing with that logic.

"Who do you think you are giving us orders," Max yells.

"If Fang had just left her alone then none of this would have happened," Jess yells backing Evangilne up.

"Come on Jean," I whisper to her.

"Jason," she says as soft as possible.

"Hey it's ok. You're going to be fine," I tell her.

"I wanted to see Cassidy again since it's been so long," she says.

"You will. You will," I tell her.

"My head feels like it's going to explode. Can't focus. Messed with my head." She closed her eyes again.

"No don't you dare die on me. Don't. Jean come back," I say low enough so no one else will hear. "We need to get her to Cassidy."


	10. She's Not That Strong

Chapter 10: She's Not That Strong

I knew that she was going to be a problem. Now the girl is barely conscious and she's the only one who knew how to get to this Cassidy person's house. Just what I needed right now. Oh I could kill her.

_You can't kill her Max._

Why hello voice. So nice of you to chime in. What can I do for you this fine morning?

_Tell Jason he should give her some aspirin and water. It will help with her heart and it will help with the headache that she's dealing with. _

She's on the floor because of a headache? How can she be a leader.

_No, Max, not just a headache. When she was twelve years old, she saved Sophie from going through a deadly obstacle course. Because of her insubordination, they kept her in an isolation tank for an entire day. You were only in the tank for three hours. _

So what. She was separated from her flock.

_She has post-traumatic stress disorder. It was the first time she was taken away from her flock. Now whenever she's separated she freaks out, especially when people demand things of her and won't let her go._

I don't think that Fang would do anything like that.

_But he did. She's strong, but not even she can battle a mental disorder on her own._

Voice! Voice! Stupid thing. God I want to kill it.

"Jason," I yell at him. I won't have her death on my conscious. It's already crowded with the voice doing stupid things and what not.

"Yeah," he says. He is so angry. Can't say that I blame him. He's probably angry because he has no time or need to be scared. I remember what that's like. I could seriously kill Fang for doing that to me.

"Have her chew some aspirin. Make sure she's drinking plenty of water," I tell him. He has Jess bring him what he needs. Well, I've done my good deed for the day. Now all I have to do is make sure my flock is safe.


	11. We'll Get You Home Soon

Chapter 11: We'll Get You Home Soon

"She's unconscious," Jess tells me. Not like I already don't know that. "We'd have to carry her all the way to Connecticut. I could barely carry her twenty five miles let alone fifteen hundred." This was the serious flaw in our plan. Yes, Jean is only about ninety pounds give or take a few, but that's enough to seriously tire out our wings.

"We're gonna have to switch between the two of us. I highly doubt that we can wait for her to wake up," I tell him. I think this is the most they've ever heard me talk. I don't really care right now because getting Jean to safety is all that mattes right now.

"What about Fang and Iggy?" Evangeline asks. "I'm sure they could carry her, if they're going, and if not, then I can help one of you guys carry her." I had considered letting Fang and Iggy help if they were coming along. After what Fang caused though, I don't really trust him. I guess I'm going to have to hold back my pride. She'd better appreciate this.

"Max may I please speak to you," I ask her. She looks at me weird then back to her flock. She nods her head and then follows me.

"I'm going to need your help," I say immediately.

"I have my own flock to take care of before I take care of yours."

"What about when you freed all of those mutants at the Institute for Higher Living though?"

"You're not in cages."

"She might die. All she wants is to see her sister again. If I can make that happen then I will. I don't care what I have to do."

"Tell me what Itex is really up to. I also want to know more about this Essex thing."

"Alright. Well as you know we need to get to Connecticut. That's where Cassidy and Essex are located. She's going to help us put a stop to all of their genetic experiments. Essex is by fare the worst. They're trying to combine three or more species together and they're failing miserably. The School so far has stuck to two. Sometimes they work and sometimes they don't. You're living proof of the work. Now there's Itex who have been doing this longer and better than all of them.

"The world, or so they say, is coming to an end. They're all trying to prevent it. In case they don't however, they're trying to create the 'heroes' that will turn the world into whatever they wish."

"You're absolutely crazy. You do know that right?" she asks me.

"I'm not crazy yet, but if she dies I will be."

"I don't know. It seems that every time that I do trust someone, I, and my flock, end up getting burned."

"If she dies then that little girl will be heartbroken. Do you really want that on your conscious." Max looks over at Sophie. She stares at her. She's probably thinking of all the times she's had with Angel. Good. Maybe then she'll see why Jean has to live.

"All right. We're in, but if something happens to my flock, you'll have hell to pay."

Just hold on Jean. We'll get you home soon.


	12. Did My Voice Just Pay Me A Compliment?

Chapter 12:

Well looks like we're headed to Connecticut. The flock is so happy, especially the younger ones. They're excited to have a their own beds again. They want a normal life. Maybe this is how they'll get it.

We left as soon as we finished dinner. We made absolutely sure that there were no clues for the Erasers to follow. I will however not be stupid enough to expect us not to run into any. That would just be completely stupid.

_Good job, Max. You're learning._

Did my voice just pay me a compliment? 

_Yes, Max, I believe I did._

Well I guess I should feel special. Anyway like I was saying. We were headed to a small town in Connecticut. I hope Cassidy knows that she'll have a dozen kids living in her house.

And of course, since I said that there was no way that I would be naïve enough to expect that this whole trip would go smoothly, Erasers are on our tail. Which is absolutely great since at least one of us has to carry the dead weight.

"What do you want to do?" Jason asks me. He has Jean right now and I highly doubt that he would give her up.

"If one comes near you, fight it," I say. That's got to be a pretty good plan because there's like eleven of us and only about two dozen of them. Jason tells them of the plan. Sophie and Angel go straight above them. My guess is that they're bout twenty feet above us.

I don't see Ari. This must mean that old Jeb has him on a short leash again. Either that or he didn't make it through the blast. I'm going with the first one because Ari doesn't die to easily.

An Eraser reaches for me and misses; I give him a round house kick in return. Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy are doing fine. Fang is still mad as ever when he fights them. Though it's not as bad as when he and Ari fought. I don't think I've ever seen him that mad.

That's when I see him, Ari. He's going after Jason. I use my amazing super speed to go after him and take him away from the rest of the fight. I guess that old Jeb had a change of heart.

"What do you want?" I ask him angry as ever.

"Why do you care? You've never cared," Ari tells me.

"Don't you think that the little spurned genetic freak routine is getting a little old?" I ask him.

"Don't you think that you're all holier than thou routine is getting a little old?"

"Who are you after? Jason or me?" I ask. He says nothing. "You're after her! What's so special about her?"

"She's everything you're not." Ari looks down and sees that all of his buddies are pretty much toast. Some Eraser barks an order. "Leave." I think that was it. Kind of hard to tell. But get this Ari actually listened to it.


	13. That Hurt Voice

Chapter 13: That Hurt Voice

It was weird the Erasers were leaving. They were actually leaving. Ari wasn't in charge anymore. It was odd to think that Ari could be replaced. I never really thought that he could be replaced. I wonder what Fang thinks of all this.

"Max where'd you go?" Nudge asked. "You missed it. Jess and all them. They've got super cool powers. Not like mine. Mine's so lame. Jess can throw ice like Ice-man. And you should have seen what Jason could do he threw lightning. It was so amazing. It was just so cool. And then Evangeline morphed her hand into a claw like an Eraser and started scratching some. Then Jean woke up for a little bit and she glared at the Erasers. Then one guy said leave and then all the Erasers left. Ari wasn't here though. Do you think he was actually killed during the blast. The other Max wasn't here either. Maybe she died, too."

"Nudge slow down," I tell her. Man that motor mouth. "Can everyone still continue?" There were nods from my flock. Iggy looked a little beat up. A bruise on his arm and a split lip. Gazzy looked ok. Then there was Fang who, of course, looked the most beat up. I could have killed him. He stared at me. No doubt he wanted to know where I was.

"He was here wasn't he?" Fang asked. I nodded.

"He's not dead yet?" Iggy groaned. Obviously he knew what we were talking about. Angel and Sophie rejoined the group. Not a single scratch could be seen. Good.

"She woke up," I said to Jason. "Is she better."

"She woke up just long enough to convince the Erasers to go away," he answered me. Glared at them? What did she do the "evil eye" or something?

_Now now Max don't be so stupid._

I like you better when you're not admonishing me.

_And I like you better when you actually use your head for a change._

That hurt voice, not like you care or anything.

_Maybe if you gave me a reason to care, I would._

"Jason are we close enough to the house that we can make it tonight or are we going to have to bunk for the night?" I ask him. My flock is probably beat and they need to rest and recover.

"It's probably another hour hour and a half," he told me. Ok. I can handle that Fang and Iggy could too, but the little ones? Mmm.

"Well guys can you make it?" I ask them. They all nodded. They'll probably can make it, but they'll all sleep until five in the afternoon. "Ok then, lets keep going."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Oh To Be Conscious Again.

Hey, it's me again. Yes I'm conscious again. Why do you act so surprise? Oh yeah I was just about ready to die. Any way, remember when I told you about the isolation tank incident? Well I also forgot to tell you that I suffer from post traumatic stress disorder. You already know that? Max's voice told you? Ok then. This is awkward. Well then, I guess that we'll just get on with the story then. Sorry.

I became very aware that I'm in the air and whoever is carrying me is about to drop dead. They keep falling down and up. Their breathing is very heavy. I swear to god there are times that I could kill Jason for going too far. This is probably one of those times.

"Jason let me fly," I say not opening my eyes. Much to my surprise Jason was no the one to answer me.

"Sorry not going to happen."

"What the heck are you doing carrying me?" I can't believe that he would have the nerve to do this after he caused me to be like this. Oh wait maybe he was just trying to make up for what he did. "Sorry." He didn't say anything. "Thank you."

"No problem," Fang said.

"I think I can fly on my own now. You need a rest," I tell him. Then I realize that I'm having issues trying to figure out how to do this. I've never had to. If I do this the wrong way then I could bring him down with me. That's not something I want to do, especially not after he was nice enough to actually carry me for God knows how long.

"Why do I feel like you're confused?" he asks me softly. Stupid Jean! Stop projecting.

"I don't know. Just um how do I get down? I don't want to bring you down with me," I tell him. He looks at me. I think he wanted to roll his eyes at me, but he didn't. "I have an idea. Could you take me over to Jason please?" Fang nodded his head and brought me over to Jason. The hand off was awkward, but I was incredibly happy to see him.

"Thanks," Jason said to Fang before going back to where he was. Fang looked very happy to be rid of the dead weight that was me.

"I'm sorry," I told Jason. He didn't seem to care. He didn't look at me. He didn't talk to me. He didn't do anything. I'm really starting to get mad at him. "Jason. Jason. Jason!" I said and I smacked him in the back of his head.

"What was that for?" he yelled at me almost dropping me. Whether it was intentional or not, I don't know.

"I'm trying to talk to you and you're not saying, doing, or thinking anything!" I told him. He looked at me with a stern expression on his face which translates to well then don't do something stupid. "I was trying to make sure we were fed! We don't get trays of food sent to us anymore."

I telekinetically lifted myself out of his arms, something risky considering my mental state. I unfurled my wings and flew away from him. Jason's not particularly a talkative person when he's mad at you actually he's not particularly talkative period.

I decided that now's as good a time as any to start my round of apologies and thank you's starting with Jess.

"Hey. Glad you're better," he said. I smiled at him.

"Me too. Thanks. I think that we should ever go into a place called Happy Mart again," I told him. He laughed and agreed. I then made my way over to Sophie. She was pretty good flyer for only five years old.

"Jean," she squealed. She wanted to give me hug right then, but she couldn't because of our wings. I would remember to giver her a hug later. I'd hug the rest of them later. Just as soon as we landed and I saw my sister again for the first time in almost eight years.

"Hey you two," I said to Evangeline and Bobby. They looked back and looked happy to see me flying as well. Evangeline's mouth wasted no time in starting.

"Oh Jean! We are so glad that you're back. I was so scared even though Jess, Jason, Iggy, and practically everybody else told me that you would be ok. I thought that Jason was quiet before, but man when you're out then he doesn't have anything to say. He just like sulks and what not," she went on and on and on.

"Thanks Evangeline," I told her. I wanted to fly like there was no tomorrow. I really wanted to push my limits and stretch my muscles. There was a huge gnawing in my stomach. I was so hungry. I bet I haven't eaten in at least a day. We all know how fast flying burns calories.

I started to fly back. Slow down. Soon I was as far back as Fang was. I felt so sorry that he had to carry me as long as he did. Why was he carrying me anyway? I think he heard my stomach growling because the next thing that he said was,

"Here," and he held out an energy bar. I didn't know what to do. He caught me totally by surprise. "It's not poisoned." 

"Thanks," I told him and took it. I tried not to look like a starving dog, but I think I did anyway. I practically swallowed the thing whole. It got way awkward way fast. "Why were you carrying me?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Because Jason was doing the past three and a half hours, and you were too heavy for Jess. Iggy already has enough issues when Erasers show up all of the sudden."

"Thanks."

"You already told me that."

"I know. I feel bad that you had to carry me all that time. It's not exactly easy. I mean it's practically hard enough for an Eraser to fly. They're at least two hundred and fifty pounds. My weight on top of your weight. God that's go to be murder on your wings."

"You're babbling."

"I know. I have a tendency to do that when I get nervous."

"Why would you be nervous?"

"Because I don't know what to say. I normally know what to say and when I don't I get nervous." He nodded his head. "How long have we been flying?"

"About four five hours," he guessed.

"Great we should be there in a half an hour." I told him. He looked happy. I would be too if I had been carrying the dead weight that is me.

"If it makes you feel any better," he began. "You don't weigh that much. You weren't as heavy as Max was." I smiled at him.

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" I asked him. I already knew the answer. I was projecting. I should be getting a lot better at controlling this. Like I said before, my telekinetic abilities are a lot easier to control then the telepathic ones. I just hope that Fang didn't figure out my little secret.

"I don't. It's just that you seemed a little worried that you might have been some big burden and you weren't."

"Oh. Thanks."

I glanced ahead at Jason. He was looking at me and Fang. He was listening in. I could tell. He looked really mad at me. Sorry for protecting Sophie you jerk. I thought in his general direction. I think her heard me because he turned away. I think he was hurt. Right now, I don't care because we're about to land in my sister's yard. I've missed her so much.

AN: Ok yes I realized that I rushed to freaking conneticut. They should have stopped, but we're going to pretend that this is like the fairly odd parents and they squished the maps. Perhaps when I am finished I will fix this little flaw.


	15. Shows What You Know

Chapter 15: Shows What You Know

Yes, you're still stuck with me. Don't worry though, Max will be back soon. I was so glad that we were there. I remember the house absolutely perfectly when she showed it to me. She imprinted it into my mind. It was old and abandoned. I don't know how Cassidy found out about it. I had even less of a clue if she was still alive. I hoped she was.

"Down there," I yelled to everyone. They nodded and we all descended. Nobody was out on the lawn. The house looked like it was repaired. It looked like new. Was this even the right place. It felt like it was.

"This is it?" Fang said. I forgot he was next to me and I jumped. I stared up at the place. I wanted to do a mind sweep of the place, but I was afraid of what would happen.

"Why do you doubt yourself," Fang whispered. The rest of his flock was still in shock of the house I think. I know mine was. I've described this place to them so many times. Huge Victorian House in the middle of freaking no where. It was like really weird, but Cassidy explained it to me. There were plenty of abandoned houses up here in unwanted areas. Wait enough about the house. I need to get this projection problem under control like pronto.

"Because I'm human, and stop reading my mind," I tell him. He shrugs it off.

"It's weird I get things from you, but not everyone else."

"Maybe it's your hidden ability."

"What the ability to pick up the feelings of beautiful girls standing next to me?" he asked. I laughed.

"I wouldn't call it that."

"What would you call it?"

_Me not having any control of my telepathic abilities what so ever_. "I don't know. I think it's called being empathic." He raised an eyebrow. "You feel the emotions from people around you."

"Nah, just doesn't seem me," Fang said.

"Oh and telekinesis and telepathy suit me," I said. Crap, I just told him my powers. Stupid Jean! You weren't supposed to tell anyone!

"Telepathy?" he looked confused; it was like he had no clue what that was. It was good. I just hoped that he wouldn't look it up or tell anyone else. Knowing my luck though, that probably won't happen.

"What?" I asked hoping that it would confuse him. I think he glared at me for a second. "I'm going to go check the house."

"I'll go in."

"What?" Max asked. I was with her on this one.

"I'm good at reconnaissance."

"Yeah and so am I," Jason said. What is it between these two? I guess it's possible that they could be 'fighting' over me. I don't know why. I don't like Fang. Right? A little positive reassurance never hurt anyone! "Besides Cassidy knows me."

"Doesn't make you better at it," Fang said. They stood inches apart. It was so weird. I didn't realize it until now, but Jason and Fang look eerily alike. They're both tall. They're both have dark hair. They both have dark wings. In fact, Fang would look exactly like Jason if someone stretched him, lightened his skin and wing color, and gave him blue eyes. They say everyone has a twin in life, but this is crazy. I think everyone else noticed this too.

"Do you feel like you should between the two waving something," Max asked me. I agreed with her, for once.

"Completely. Would you like to do reconnaissance with me?" I offered. It's not like I hate Max because I don't. She's been handling her flock for the past three years. I've been on my own for about two days and I've only been conscious for one of them. I'm such a great leader don't you think? Granted I did spend an entire day in an isolation tank for them.

"Yeah I think I would." I didn't actually think she would agree, but I was glad she did. We need to seriously have a serious leader to leader talk.

We both quietly flew around the house and checked in windows. Many of the rooms, most of them bedrooms, were completely immaculate. The kitchen was clean, but it was clearly lived in. Someone definitely lived here. Either it was an isolationist family with a dozen obsessive compulsive children or it was the home of a genetically made mutant waiting for her sister and the mutant children who were coming to live with her one day. I think it's the second one.

"Did you find anything?" I asked her.

"Yeah nine bedrooms, seven bathrooms, two living rooms, a great room, and something that looks like a library from the eighteenth century," she said. "Either a wacko with lots of children lives here, or this is the place we're looking for.

"I agree," I told her. She nodded her head. I think that we were off to a good start for once. "But if this is the place, where's Cassidy?" I asked. I was worried about her. After all she was my sister. I haven't seen her in so long.

"Maybe she's out getting groceries," she offered slightly sarcastic. I would be sarcastic as well.

"Or maybe she's yelling at Jason and Fang on the front lawn," I said and pointed. Max shook her head.

"What am I going to do with him," I heard her mumble. I wanted to offer some suggestions, but none seemed real appropriate. Take that as what you will.

"I'm going to make sure Cassidy doesn't kill them both," I said and immediately went down as fast as I could. Cassidy must have been seeing red because she didn't notice me sneaking up behind Jason. I placed my hands on his shoulders. I was completely hidden by him. _What did you do?_ I asked him telepathically. I was getting tired. I'm so lucky that my latest use of my annoying telepathy didn't get out of control.

_It involves a beaver, a squirrel, a genetic scientists, and a seven eleven._ He sent me. I wanted to laugh so hard. I almost fell over, and I would have if it weren't for Jason standing completely still and supporting me.

_Did you tell her that?_

_Yeah. I think she wanted to hit me. _

_Still mad at me?_ He never got the chance to answer. He was smiling, which annoyed Cassidy.

"Why are you smiling?" she yelled at Jason. "Where is Jean? Why won't any of you answer me?" Jason took a step to the side and I did the same simultaneously. This went on for quite some time. "What is wrong with you?"

_Give up my location and I kill you._

_You wouldn't kill me._ He told me.

_Shows what you know._

_You like me too much to do that._

_Says who?_

_You._

_Where would you get a crazy idea like that from?_

He moved to his left and caught me off guard. So now I stood face to face with my sister. She was about an inch or two shorter than me. I remember when I thought she was tall. Her hair was still wavy and a lighter red than my hair was, well at least half of it. She hugged me like it was going to be last time we would ever see each other.

"You're all right," she said her voice breaking.

"What? Did you think they were going to break their prized experiment?" I asked her.

"Once someone better comes along, they want nothing else to do with you," she told me. She was right, after they saw what I could do, they wanted nothing to do with Cassidy. She left before they sent her to the Itex Erasers, thankfully. I stepped back to Jason. Cassidy looked like she was about to pass out.

"Well then who wants to go get their bedrooms?" she asked. "Whichever one you want you can have. We'll worry about clothes tomorrow. On your mark. Get set. Go." Everyone dashed for the house, except Max, Fang, Iggy, Jess, and Jason. They didn't think it was that cool. I on the other hand, knew exactly what I wanted. It was the room that was like a tower. It was octagonal shaped. It had windows going around half the room. It was practically heaven. So what do I do? I take off. I go to the room, and pickpocket my way in through the window. I flop on my bed and telekinetically lock the door and sleep.

AN: If anybody ever writes that story about the beaver, the squirrel, the genetic scientist and the seven eleven. Drop me a line.


	16. Next Blue Moon

Chapter 16: The Next Blue Moon

Max's POV

This place is freaking amazing! It's so huge. My flock loves it, especially Angel. She's so happy to have a room again. She really did like being in a house with her own bed and clothes and toothbrush. She's sharing a room with Sophie.

Oh and about being nice before, I don't hate her. I just don't trust her. There's a difference. Believe it or not. It's not like she's Ari or something.

Oh you want to know what the rest of the flock is doing. Thanks for caring. I really appreciate it. I remember when our tale used to be called Maximum Ride: Insert Phrase of Your Choice Here and not Everyone else but Maximum Ride. But hey if that's how you want it fine. Don't come complaining when the only interesting thing happening is Fang sitting there saying nothing like he always does. Ingrates.

Cassidy's Living Room:

Ok so I decide to get off my lazy bum and go see what everyone else is doing just because I love you all so much.

So I take a seat on the couch. Fang is sitting on the other end. He glances over at me. "Well hello to you too, sunshine," I tell him. He glares at me showing me his abundance of annoyance. My job is done for the day.

Nudge is showing Iggy around the house. No doubt that he's not doing much other than making a mental map that he'll have to memorize while he's living here. Don't ask me how long it'll be. If it were up to me, which it should be but for some reason it isn't, we wouldn't have even stayed here. Yes I know that I'm being stubborn but I really don't care. Does everyone like not remember what happened the last time we had stayed at some random person's house? You wait. This is going to end badly. You just wait.

Lets see where was I? Oh yes now I remember. Gazzy is playing with bobby. No doubt that this will end badly. Gazzy can imitate anyone's voice and Bobby can build practically anything that he wants. Who's brilliant idea was it to leave the two of them alone? Hopefully nothing will explode or anything.

Then there's my sweet little Angel who's playing on the floor with total. Oh yes did I mention that we still have a dog?

"Bingo!" he yells as he pushes a chip to cover the last number. Oh and he can play bingo as well. And yes unfortunately he can still talk. Ugh. Mutant dogs. Maybe, and I'll never tell him this, but maybe I should have listened to Fang when it came to Total. But then there are the moments where I see Angel holding Total and I realize that he's something that makes Angel feel happy and normal. Then that's when I realize that I'm normally right. Not like I want to brag or anything.

"You ok," Fang asks me. I shake my head and then look at him.

"You know for once, I actually am," I tell him. His smirk pulls across his face for a few seconds and then it goes back into hiding until the next blue moon.


	17. Least Comfortable Pillow

Chapter 17: The worlds least comfortable pillow

Jean's POV

I stretch my arms out wide. My shoulders are sore. Probably because I haven't pulled out my wings in a while. It's going to hurt to fly. I wonder what time it is. I glance around the room for a clock. Oh. It's about 8:30. There's a loud grumble resembling an earthquake, except it's my stomach.

So I venture down stairs. I think that there has to be at least three staircases in this place. The place seems quiet. Way too quiet. Oh man did Itex Erasers storm the place? Is there anyone left.

"Calm down. We're in the living rooms."

"Room_**s**_?"

"Yeah she has like three of them. Everyone is in the larger one. I'm in the one next to staircase number three."

"Well why didn't anyone wake me up!" I demanded inside of Jason's mind. I could feel him roll his eyes.

"Because you just suffered from another attack not even twenty four hours ago. Do you want to be on the receiving end of Cassidy when she finds out what happened to you?"

"Oh please. I'm fifteen! I don't think that I need to have an over protective sister anymore," I tell him. I can see him rolling his eyes. No seriously I can. I followed his thoughts to one of the many living rooms. He's sitting on the couch reading a book. Wait a book? Since when does Jason read? I'm not saying that he's stupid because he's not. He's just full of surprises I guess.

"Where's Sophie?" I ask. He looks up from his book into the kitchen. Sophie is in there with Angel and Cassidy. They're making a cake. I see a big mixer of pink Icing. "Weren't you supposed to make the cake?" Now he looks at me. I smile at him and he actually smiles back.

"Cassidy wanted to do it," he tells me returning back to his book.

"What are you reading any way?" I ask trying to look at the cover. He tilts the book in my direction. "The Origin of Species? So what you want to be a scientist now?" 

"Been thinking about it," he tells me. For some reason he only talks when nobody else is around. I'm under the firm belief that the guy is extremely shy around strangers or just really untrusting.

"Why? It's not like you have any formal education? How are you going to be a scientist?" I ask him.

"Darwin didn't have any formal education. His parents made him study religion. He ended up refuting his religion in the end," he tells me. I sit down next to him.

"Yeah but that was back in the 1800s, Jason," Jean said. "Nobody is going to listen to you now," I tell him.

"You do."

"That's because I'm the leader and I have to," I tell him. He glares at me yet again. "You know if you keep your face a certain way long enough, it'll stay that way forever." This does nothing to change his glaring. He goes back to the theory of evolution.

I find myself stretching and yawning. How in the world can I still be tired? I lay my head on Jason's arm. He doesn't seem to mind. I've used him as a pillow more than once before. Thing is when you're in constant "train" mode, one's arms gain muscle mass and don't become very comfortable pillows.

"Hey love birds," Cassidy said from the kitchen. "Why don't you two go round everyone else up. We're almost done with the birthday cake."

"When are you going to give up on the whole 'love birds' thing?" I ask my sister. She started it and now the kids don't stop saying it. I could kill my sister for it.

"When you stop acting like a pair," Cassidy said. "Don't give me any crap about how you're just friends, because I've heard it all before."

"Then you should know that that's what we are, friends."

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?" Cassidy asks. At this point in time, Jason decides to take this opportunity to leave. What a friend. "A little help?" I roll my eyes at her and dishes start coming out of the cabinets and silverware flies out of the drawer. They all settle on the table between the living room and the kitchen. Before you could say another two words, kids start filling in the empty seats. Cassidy looks happier than I've seen her in these past few hours. The view couldn't get any better.

AN: and so concludes part one of itex's little surprise. This massive ten chapter update is for The All Might Spellcheck even though she taunts me. If she doesn't review then she shall never get sneak previews again. Which will drive her insane. She's going to wake up today and find a massive amount of emails in her inbox. Go me. (laughs maniacally)


End file.
